


Captain Toad Needs A Plumber

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Butts, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fire, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad farts on Mario.





	Captain Toad Needs A Plumber

"Ahhh..." Captain Toad sighed of relief as he was pooping his pants on Mario, with both of them being in the Super Bell Hill as the Toad captain was unleashing disgustingly wet farts, with the human plumber who was unlucky enough to be underneath him unable to break away. "Those cans of beans are really doing the trick! I've never felt happier!"

"Mamma mia, I know I'm a plumber-a, but what did I do to literally deserve this crap?" Mario groaned as he was greeted with Captain Toad's bubbly farts, the Toad's flatulent butt being surprisingly heavier and there being a big brown stain on his pooped pants.

"Come on! You let the princess do this to you!" Captain Toad stated while continuously farting, rubbing his wind breaking butt as he playfully stuck his tongue out. "Why can't a fellow adventurer like me not have a little bit of fun? And both 'fart' and 'fun' begin with the same letter!"

Mario clenched his fists as he pulled out a Fire Flower from his overalls, attempting to burn Captain Toad off with his fireballs. This proved to be a bad idea, as Captain Toad's farts were lit on fire, causing the entire hill full of super bells to be burning in flatulence fueled flames.


End file.
